With the rapid development of the electronic technology, more and more electronic elements, including a lot of heat generating elements, are integrated into an electronic device (such as a desktop computer, a laptop computer or the like). Therefore, to avoid damage to the electronic device caused by overheating, a cooling fan is arranged inside the electronic device and a vent for dissipating heat is provided on a housing of the electronic device, so as to cool the electronic device.
However, dust may more or less exist in the operating environment of the electronic device, and dust may enter into the electronic device through a heat dissipating port, and over a period of time, dust may accumulate on the fan and components adjacent to the fan, which may cause harmful effect on the electronic device. Thus, it is required to remove dust from the electronic device regularly.
At present, when it is required to remove dust from an electronic device, a user has to deliver the electronic device to a professional, and the professional may disassemble the electronic device and manually remove dust from the electronic device, which leads to a high cost for removing dust. Therefore, an urgent technical issue to be addressed by the person skilled in the art is to reduce the cost for removing dust from an electronic device.